Mi mascota
by Nekoloid-chan
Summary: Basado en una canción de Luka. Sé que es corto pero... no me pegues Q.Q ha sido un impulso xD


-¡Maldito perro! – gritó una peli rosa enfurecida – Solo eres mi mascota, solo puedes mirarme a mí – dijo agarrando a su ''perro'' por la cabeza y acercándola a su cara - ¿Lo has entendido? – soltó bruscamente haciendo casi caer a su mascota, se sentó en la cama con brazos y piernas cruzados, mirando enfadada al suelo. De reojo pudo ver como su perro abría la boca para hablar – Me molesta tu fastidiosa voz, te juro que si hablas voy a pegarte hasta que me quede a gusto

- … - asintió. No debería haber dejado que coqueteen con ella y estar feliz por ello, ella ya tenía a Luka, no necesitaba otro 'amo'

-Ven aquí – ordenó con una voz algo más suave. La mascota se acercó a ella y subió a horcajadas sobre su ama, sus labios peligrosamente cerca – Y mírame solo a mí – dijo antes de hacer ver a su perro que ella es su única ama, que ella es la que le da de 'comer'

* * *

-Maldita sea… - dijo apretando los puños, ese perro idiota volvía a mirar con esos ojos a otras personas ¿No entendía por las buenas? Entonces lo haría por las malas – Voy a hacer que vengas a mí arrastrándote. Si tú no mueves la cola a mi capricho, voy a encontrar a alguien más que lo haga – pasó por su lado, rozándola con el brazo y llamando su atención. Ésta la miró, Luka iba directa a un peli morado ¿Qué intentaba hacer? Le acarició la mejilla, bajando lentamente por el cuello hasta acabar en su pecho. Miró provocativamente a su mascota que a su vez la miraba con ojitos de cachorro, pidiéndole a gritos con esa mirada que no lo hiciera – _No te gusta que tu pareja te traicione ¿Verdad? _– dijo para ella misma

Continuó su camino a clases, sabía que ahora alguien no iba a apartar su mirada de ella, sabía que lo había adiestrado bien

* * *

La peli rosa estaba sobre la cama, apoyándose sobre sus dos rodillas, en una mano tenía una cadena en el extremo de la cual había un collar de pinchos el cual estaba envuelto en el cuello de su mascota peli turquesa. La camisa de la peli rosa estaba abrochada tan solo por tres botones de en medio, dejando así ver su ropa interior negra. No llevaba la falda puesta, ni ella ni su mascota, pero si llevaba unas medias negras hasta los muslos

-Quiero probar algo nuevo – la peli turquesa respiró entrecortadamente y tragó saliva, se estaba poniendo nerviosa ¿Qué querría hacerle su ama? Luka tiró de la cadena para acerca a su perro, en un movimiento rápido ella estaba arriba y la mascota abajo – Voy a enseñarte… - comenzó acariciando suavemente desde la quijada hasta el pecho – Algo nuevo – finalizó antes de besar a la peli turquesa

* * *

¿Dónde estaba? Había desaparecido de nuevo ¿Es que no lo entiende? ¿Por qué se siente así? Después de todo, es solo un perro. Solo está ahí para que haga lo que ella quiera, pero le molesta tanto que vaya con otras personas… Eso es normal ¿No? Ella se preocupa…

-¿Has visto a Miku? – preguntó la peli rosa a un chico rubio, pero éste negó – _Maldita sea… nunca ha desaparecido por tanto tiempo _– dijo nerviosa, las palmas de su mano ya sudando, temblando. Se fue a su casa ¿Ese perro no tenía suficiente con ella? ¿Qué más necesitaba? ¿Y por qué todo esto le molestaba tanto?

Sentada en el sofá con las manos en la cara, el timbre sonó. Pensó en no abrir, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie ¡Maldición! ¡Todo por… ella! ¿Por qué siente éste miedo? Tiene miedo a perderla, cada vez su mascota desaparece más seguido, cada vez la ve hablando con más gente ¿Estaría buscando 'comida' en otro lado? Pero se supone que los perros son fieles ¿No? ¿Tal vez ella no estaba siendo una buena ama?

El timbre vuelve a sonar, una, dos, tres veces, quien esté picando está siendo muy insistente ¡¿Por qué simplemente no puede irse?! Luka se levantó y abrió. Ahí estaba Miku con unas orejas de perro de pega en la cabeza, un collar con cadena, la cual estaba haciendo girar, en su cuello y en la boca llevaba un hueso blanco. Maldición, se veía tan…

Se sacó el hueso de la boca y lo abrió. Dentro había un bonito collar de oro. _Maldito perro ¿Por eso desaparecías? _ Luka comenzó a llorar ¿Cómo había pensado tan mal de ella? ¡Ella le era fiel! Agarró a la peli turquesa por las mejillas y presionó sus labios con los de ella, el beso salado por las lágrimas, pero eso no le importaba a ninguna. Bajó lentamente las manos hasta el cuello y desató el collar, dejándolo caer al suelo

Maldición… este perro ha conseguido enamorarla… _Se merece un premio. _Pensó Luka para sí misma mientras arrastraba a Miku a su habitación


End file.
